


Three Things

by tobewritten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Love, No Angst, Original Character - Freeform, Other, director sanvers, lucy's pov, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobewritten/pseuds/tobewritten
Summary: The smell of coffee, roses and new beginnings.For Lucy, they mean something like love.





	Three Things

 

_**1\. The smell of coffee.** _

Alex loves coffee.

It’s not a surprise that she’s addicted to it given the number of hours she spent working and trudging through the DEO city base or her lab at god awful hours. It’s not a surprise that black coffee is her go-to every time she passes by Noonan’s before going to work, or sometimes the homemade black coffee she made Maggie brew for her in the morning. You’re not even surprised that when she’s cranky and moody, all you got to do is pass her a mug of her usual for her to calm down.

but what you were surprised about is the fact that Alex Danvers don’t just drink boring old black coffee like you thought she does.

In fact, Alex Badass Danvers worships and remember by heart every type of coffee mixture ever made, including their health benefits and what each type even means.

(you hadn’t had a clue that the difference between a cappuccino and a caffe latte is that the former has the lesser amount of steam milk...

to be honest, you’re not even sure that you care about it. You only drink coffee out of necessity and you’ll always revert back to your own true love; tea)

You’re not sure how to react when she ordered a coffee brewer when your coffeemaker itself is working just fine.

You’re not sure how to react when she started ranting and rambling the benefits of using a Chemex to brew a coffee instead of the lazy instant way of a drip coffee machine.

you were definitely not ready when she rambled on in the early ass crack of dawn when you haven’t even brewed your own tea.

You know to leave Alex and her coffee alone every single time she buys home a different type, a different concoction or just a different kind of beans.

There was once when she brought back four different grandes of Starbucks coffee, followed by the three other different type of coffee from another cafe down the block.

_“It’s for science,” she said._

_“I think I'm going to get diabetes after this,” you said as you took a sip on one of the caramel cocoa frappes._

_Alex only shrugged in response, before taking the drink out of your hands and passing it on to Maggie._

_Maggie grimaced at the taste and Alex sighed, ticking off a.... checklist._

_a fucking checklist. of fucking course she has a checklist._

_you snatched the paper out of her hands, ignoring her indignant ‘hey’ as you flipped through the 5 pages - double-sided- paper._

_“you’re going to die out of a heart attack” you proclaimed._

_“At least i’ll die in the hands of my one true love,” Alex snark back, snatching back the paper._

_“I thought we are your one true love,”_

_“debatable.”_

_“Alexandra Caroline Danvers, you take that back,”_

_Alex turned to look at you, her eyes boring into yours with a smug smirk on her face._

_“Make me,” was all she said and god, were you up for a challenge._

_It was Maggie who had a mind to collect all the drinks from your hands and put on the table as you started your endless tickle attack. Alex shrieked with laughter as you hit a particularly sensitive spot, her limbs flailing as she tried to block your fingers._

_“Maggie, help,” she squeaked._

_“nah, you did that to yourself. Oh Lucy, don’t forget she’s ticklish at her neck there,”_

_“traitor!”_

  
There are some coffees that are out of this world expensive and you're surprised that Alex even gets those in the states. (you and maggie had made the mistake of using one of her un-open coffee beans in your haste of needing some caffeine. You hadn’t heard the end of it ever since.)

but all in all, you know not to mess with Alex and her coffee. There are some repercussions you’re not willing to take...

like how Alex would purposely leave your brand new teacups set on the top shelves where you simply can’t. fucking. reach.

or how Alex would simply not allow Maggie to even taste a drop of the coffee that smells like heaven and purity and sin all at once. (sin because Alex drinking coffee with the kind of look that seduce you at the same time and that itself should be a crime.)

you gotta admit that you love the taste of coffee on her lips and the smell of coffee in the kitchen when you wake up and you see her wearing nothing but your oversize shirt, barely covering her ass while she hums to an unheard tune.

you love it when she comes back to bed with two steaming mugs of coffee and another mug of tea and it made your heart just swell.

you love the smell of coffee on her when you kissed her neck as she straddles you on the bed, while Maggie simply watches on and sips her own cup.

you love the smell of coffee in the middle of the night because it means Alex’s home and Alex’s safe and you can curl up further in bed with Maggie without having to worry.

you love the smell of coffee because it reminds of you just Alex. Alex who lets her guard down when she’s with you. who let you and Maggie love her, and every inch of her. Alex who’s an agent in the day (or sometimes through the night) but who is yours when you’re home.

and you’re willing to let yourself taste every kind of coffee on her lips if it would make your love smile like that.

  
_**2\. Roses.** _

Believe it or not, Maggie Sawyer is a romantic at heart and she would splurge on every little cliche things on you or Alex because your girl believes that if the Straights could enjoy it, so could you three.

and you know it’s your girl when you enter your office, only to be greeted by a bouquet of red roses and a simple short writing in between the flowers. you know it’s your girl when Alex enters your office next, a rose stuck in between her ear, with a giddy smile, as she twirls another flower in her hands.

you pick up the bouquet and let the aroma fill your senses. you type a quick text to Maggie, hoping that you convey how very touched you are at her sudden but thoughtful gesture.

a gesture that always happens when you least expected it.

like when you’re back in the desert base, or during a quiet but stressful filling of paperwork or after plain old boring meetings.

“ _delivery for Director Lane,”_

_you looked up from your office desk in DC and caught General Lane’s secretary at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. You send her a smile as she placed the flowers on your desk. As soon as she left the room with a click of the door, you immediately grabbed the flowers and let them fill your entire senses._

_A card was stuck in between two of the flowers you weren’t sure the name of and you pluck it out, a smile creeping slowly across your face as you recognize Maggie’s cursive handwriting of your name on the front of the card._

_‘pansy- for the lady,_  
_alyssum - for you are worth beyond beauty_  
_but the truth is,_  
_we miss you quite terribly -love M & A’_

_you bit your bottom lip to stop the blush from going to your cheeks but you know you fail. You tried to keep yourself in check but your body was swooning and you can’t seem to erase the smile or the giggles that escape._

_god, you love these women so fucking much._

Roses seem to be the usual, but sometimes you spot flowers of different colors and Maggie would attach the meaning of each flower that is new.

You and Alex alternate in giving Maggie flowers because to be very honest, you have no fucking clue what type of flower to give and always asking the floral shop owner is getting a little bit more embarrassing than you’d like. (you’d think you have asked too many of the same questions before because, for the life of you, you just can’t remember.)

though, you also know that red roses are banned on valentine’s day. Because that means you’re celebrating Valentine which it itself is banned in your books until further notice. Maggie had tried to convince you and Alex that it was okay to celebrate the day of love but the two of you had simply denied gently

because why do we need one day to show our true affections to anyone? It’s bullshit and creates a huge damn fakery.

it creates unnecessary pressure to some, and a salt to the wounds to others.

so all in all, valentine’s day is _not_ a day of celebration for you and your girls.

but the day after? hell, even the week after whenever you three find time for a date night with no interruption, it’s where celebrations _do_ happen.

what you’re celebrating, you’re unsure of. but it doesn’t matter when you enter the new apartment that the three of you rented after Alex’s lease ended, only to find a trail of rose petals on the floor, leading to your bedroom.

you let out a sigh, relieving your tensed body and letting the world’s problems melt away as you shed your clothing on your way to the room.

the lights get progressively dimmer as you walked down the hallway and you inhale the smell of burning candles and its scent. (you’re pretty sure either Alex or Maggie bought a new one but you’re not sure what kind)

by the time you reached the room, you’re very well undressed and very much excited as your naked detective lay in the middle of your king size bed - kept from Alex’s apartment - smiling at you with eyes that just fucking seduce. You can’t help but let your eyes travel the entire expanse of her smooth skin, memorizing the entire look as if you’ve never seen her naked and bare before.

Maggie reached out her hand and you felt compelled to jump onto the bed to straddle her.

and god, there are roses around the bed but not on the bed because god knows who wants petal stuck in unwanted places. and you can’t help but admire the goddess below you, her dimples showing as she grins at you from the bottom, hair splayed all over the white sheets.

she’s so fucking gorgeous and you could feel the fire burning through you.

“wanna wait for Alex or do you want to give her show as soon as she enters the apartment?”

you could only kiss her as your answer

and when you hear Alex’s moan just at the right moment as Maggie coming, you can’t help the way your heart swell and feel so so complete.

god, you love these women with all your heart and it should scare you but it just doesn’t.

 

_**3\. New Beginnings.** _

Two years ago you wouldn’t have expected this.

holding a small alien child in your arms as you maneuver yourself out of the crumbling building above you. cradling the small kid into your chest and covering their eyes from witnessing the mass destruction happening around you.

you soothe the soft whimpers of the poor child even when you’ve reached the medbay at the DEO city headquarters - you would have gone to the hospital but a quick reminder from Vasquez that this kid, who deserves nothing but happiness in their life, is an alien and would, unfortunately, be _alienated_.

So you commanded your agent to drive as fast as you could to the next best thing.

Alex waited in the medbay, her face looking stern and firm but as soon as she spotted the small alien in your hands, she melted immediately.

You marvel at her change of demeanor. You have not seen her interact with a kid before. and the sight -

god, what a sight.

The kid latched onto you as you tried to lay them down on the med bed for Alex to examine and as hard as you tried to -gently- make the kid let go, their cries only increase in volume and in pain.

you wince and Alex allowed you to hold the kid in your lap as she tried her best to work around it.

You watched your girlfriend treat the poor child with respect and such tender care, watch as Alex introduced herself, asks for permission every time she wanted to touch the alien, and informing out loud every procedure she was about to do. It soothes not only the child but also you.

(You hadn’t known then that you had latched yourself onto the child too within that few hour you have met.)

It wasn’t long till Alex declared the child to be healthy... for a werewolf?

a werewolf.

a human transforming into a wolf.

a were-

“yes, Major. A werewolf. Though, suspecting from the lack of developed fangs and the minimal fur and the quite short of a tail, i’m guessing this little kid have yet to reached maturity,” Alex teased the little not-alien child still in your arms, swiping their nose playfully.

a small giggle erupted from the child and your eyes widen in amazement.

“so you’re certain that it’s not another alien species?” because, for all you know and read back in your old teenage years, werewolves do not belong to other planets.

you also read that they are just myths so really, you have a lot to discover about this world.

you turn your attention back to the child and watched as the kid continued to squirm in restlessness. You can tell all they wanted was to get out of the room and just run around or do something.

Alex was looking at you softly, an eyebrow raised in question at your unusual silent. You let the kid down on the ground and steady them as they stumbled back onto their hind legs.

“how old are you?”

the not-alien-but-werewolf child picked at their claws and scratched the fur on their arms lightly. they stared shyly onto the ground before looking back up into your eyes and raising their fingers into what looked like a four. (are they fingers or are they paws... you really need to look up the DEO database on this asap.)

you nodded your head while Alex kneel down so that they’ll be equal height. The kid is really really small.

“what’s your name?”

“Cameron,” a soft and strain rasp came from the kid.

A knock on the door startled the three of you.

Maggie stood there with her hips cocked against the threshold of the door, a slight smirk gracing her lips. Her eyes flitted between all three occupants of the room before she cleared her throat and kneel down in front of Cameron again.

“hi, I’m Maggie,” she introduced herself.

and Cameron waved shyly at the new stranger, a small blush creeping their cheeks from what you can tell despite the massive fur all over their face.

You have so many questions but for now, you find you're suppressing every lawyer and director instinct you had in you and find yourself getting lost in this new moment.

your heart beats fast as you wonder a little too far out in the future.

_a new beginning with an uncertain storyline._

you can deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @the_girl_at_the_back. Do leave kudos and comments if you like it!


End file.
